Richie L. Nondo
Richard Leonardo (full birth-name: '''Richard Leonardo of Nondomia), better known with his official nickname as "'''Richie" ("Riki" for the Green People or "Raey-Chàrk" for the [[Agelarn|'Agerlarnians']]) is a hero from Nondomia who loves to cause sometimes pranks and ruckus/quarrels but also fighting, his thirst of battle always grows! In his country, Richie is one of the most skilled and intelligent heroes when it comes to solving problems or enigmas. Richie is willing to help Club Penguin Island to destroy the enemies of cringe and cancers known as: The Pukies! Or Pookshits, what ever... Biography Richie was very a terribly annoying brat back when he was a youngster. He was acting like a spoiled brat and wanted video games, being hyperactive. He did not like school and often throws tantrums at the teachers and directors, even his own parents. Until one day, Richie saw a match of boxing and karate, he decided to be a warrior. His parents decided without hesitating to make Richie into dojos and high training. On this day, love when fighting, beating other fighters in Junior Tournaments. Richie was above the average ratio of every kids: intelligence, strength, skills, endurance, agility, knock back power, speed, techniques, etc. Richie begins with Boxing, for the punching basics and jabs, all the stuff and even going to watch videos to learn what the "pros" uses. But after, he went for Taekwondo because he saw kicking is important too for reaching long distances to your enemy. Powers, Skills and Abilities Richie beyond any level of what normal humans can be capable, such as lifting a car or kicking a Hard Kick Ball, sending'' in the stratosphere''' with ease and tanking bullets from 10 AK-47 around him. Richie has also been into deep accidents so his body was modified with metal implants for enhancing his stats and advanced meta-boosts for his powers, thus making him even more powerful than he was before. All of his 5 senses are upgraded to levels that even regular beings cannot achieve. Richie also developed a '''''6th sense so he can predict attacks from any directions like behind him or sensing invisible objects/enemies, being able to see trough walls made of solid concrete. Richie's PL (meaning '''Power Level', to determine someone's limit of energy power'') when he started to beat other kids in schools without doing combat sports or martial arts was estimated to be at least and around of 36.4-39.06, which is quite enormous for a kid of 6 years old back then (the average kids of his age have at least a PL of '''7.5-10' without any training''). He also claims to not use his "full potential". Questionable... After finishing his boxing training, Richie's PL is near to 60-62.4, which is a high upgrade for someone of his caliber. After his Taekwondo session training, Richie's level of power was at least 72,5-75.9, increasing even more over the time. After his Kickboxing training, he was at 89.70, getting more progress and during his Karate Kyokushin session Richie made it up to 99.45, he was so proud of himself from this day. However, he begin to have a thirst for power and strength, he became addicted with super drugs and permanent steroids did help him however the more he gets, the more he became violent and his PL was over 127.45, being totally buffed up. When Richie is totally serious and focused, he can reach at least 134.9, drastically increasing his stats. An angry, violent and destructive Richie will rank up to 158-160. If Richie uses his technique Power Boost, his PL will be over 220-260+ depending on how much he dig up for energy (his highest PL to be ever recorded when using Power Boost is 276.6) Way before his very first operation, Richie was compared to a level 78 Guardian, a strong robot that can destroy buildings within a small punch and able to tank sniper bullets. After his first operation, Richie's power level went up 359.5 when he is normal (without any drugs, boost or emotions). Overall Statistiques Power Level: 850 (normal), 1228,2 (serious) Techniques * Body Blow: A technique that require a lot of strength, causes devastating results. Richie's strength is incredible and when using Body Blow, he can destroy 6 layers of thick iron when normal. Richie needs to contract his arm muscles, adjust his stance and have a good posture to strike then he punches into the enemy's abdomen. The more he focuses and gather his energy, the more it takes his stamina and the longer it takes. Preparing the technique can leave him vulnerable and the enemies can block/dodge the attack. Over the years, Richie trained his technique to polish it and create multiple variations in order to counter attack different kind of enemies. It is also a good finishing move, considered as one of his signature techniques. ** Body Blow: ''10%: Richie will use 10% of his maximum strength and put it in his Body Blow, thus enhancing it even further. ** '''Full Power Body Blow': Also called "100 % Body Blow". Richie needs to use all of his strength to perform this move, as his stance looks more down and crouching-like, his arm's muscles are at it's maximum. But before he does that, his entire body looks completely calm and totally relaxed. To make a good strike, the body needs to be relaxed and then suddenly becomes rigid. Richie followed this tip, thus making his his Body Blow stronger than ever. Full Power Body Blow can destroy an entire tank into pieces due to the shock (this is not very easy as it look, stronger people than Richie tried to do so but ended up only making a huge hole or deforming the tank while Richie knows how to break it into pieces). * * Trivia * He love brutally murder/rape the Pookshits for long hours. * Does Street Brawling, Kickboxing, Boxing, Kickboxing, Karate Kyokushin and Taekwondo. A bit of grappling but zero knowledge into locks. ** He doesn't like wrestling or lock techniques, more of a striker. * Has won over 50 tournaments, 28 competitions, 600+ fighting challenges, 30+ combat matches in his life, being one of the greatest champions to ever exist on Earth and being the most powerful warrior on his local country. * And sometimes does train with other heroes like his friend James. Category:Heroes